List of weapons used in Chuck
This page is a complete list of all the weapons (fictitious and otherwise) featured in NBC's Chuck by order of appearance. Season One Season Two right|thumb|200px|Enemy goon hired by [[Fulcrum fires the MAC-10 in .]] Chuck Versus the First Date First seen when held by Casey when storming the warehouse at the beginning of the episode. *Pump-action shotgun (unknown model). Held by Sarah when storming the warehouse at the beginning of the episode. *Smith & Wesson Model 5906 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen in Sarah's apartment. *Chopsticks. Used by Sarah in the Chinese restaurant in an attempt to dispatch Mr. Colt. *MAC-10 - Machine pistol. Held and used by the enemy agents inside the Chinese restaurant. *M4A1 Carbine - Assault rifle. First seen when held by special forces team which storms Warehouse 17. *Heckler & Koch G36 - Assault rifle. First seen when held by enemy agents holding Chuck hostage. Chuck Versus the Seduction *Smith & Wesson Model 5906 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when Sarah, Casey and Chuck search Roan Montgomery's house. *SIG Sauer P229 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when Sarah, Casey and Chuck search Roan Montgomery's house. *Decorative knife. Found by Chuck when he searches Sasha Banacheck's room. *Concealed knife(United Gil Hibben Claw II). Attempted use by Sasha Banacheck when attacking Chuck. *Heckler & Koch USP - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by one of Sasha Banacheck's guards to capture Casey and Sarah. *Semi-automatic pistol (unknown model). Held by Sasha Banacheck when attempting to kill Chuck. *Walther TPH - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by Roan Montgomery to force Sasha Banacheck to free Sarah and Casey. Chuck Versus the Break-Up *Customised M1911 Variant - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by unknown guard in Bogota, Colombia, 2005 to attack Bryce Larkin. *Smith & Wesson Model 5906 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when Sarah shoots the guard in Bogota, Colombia, 2005. *Glock 17 - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by the Fulcrum agent Juliette to shoot Von Hayes' assistant. A similar 17 (but with a plastic casing rather than a steel one) is used by Bryce Larkin later on. *Fictional explosive device. Compact device which Juliette slides across the ground towards Chuck and Sarah before fleeing. *Syringe. Attempted use by a Fulcrum agent to kill Sarah, but Sarah manages to disarm the agent and threatens to use the syringe on the agent if he doesn't comply. *Semi-automatic pistol (unknown model). Held by hired goons who hold Von Hayes at gunpoint at the train station. Most likely a SIG or Smith and Wesson variant. *SIG Sauer P229 - Semi-automatic pistol. Held by Casey when engaged in a Mexican stand off with the hired goons. *Camera tripod. Used by Anna Wu to defeat the Mighty Jocks leader. right|thumb|200px|The [[Barcode Scanner Gun as seen in ]] Chuck Versus the Cougars *Serrated knife. Used by a young Sarah Walker to open a box, later thrown at Langston Graham. *Barcode Scanner Gun - Concealed semi-automatic pistol. Held by Casey as a precaution when Heather Chandler follows Sarah through the Buy More. *Throwing knife. Pulled from Sarah's waist when she is questioned by Heather Chandler. Used later to knock the cougar head statuette on to Heather, knocking her out. *Pencil. Used to crack a photo frame by Sarah when Chuck questions her about her past. *Semi-automatic pistol (unknown model). Used by Russian ORGANIZATSIYA agents to threaten Mark Ratner. Possibly a Walther variant. *SIG Sauer P229 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when held by Casey when targeting Dick Duffy outside the James Buchanan High reunion. *Smith & Wesson Model 5906 - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by Sarah when searching for Heather Chandler in the locker room. *Metal piping. Ripped from the shower system by Heather Chandler and Sarah when engaged in hand-to-hand combat. *Smith and Wesson Model 4006 - Semi-automatic pistol. Used by Heather Chandler when searching for Sarah in the locker room. Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer *SIG Sauer P229 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when used by Casey to protect Chuck as he attempts to flee with Jeff Barnes. *Heckler & Koch MP5 - Submachine gun. First seen when used by Farrokh Bulsara's men when raiding the Buy More. *Missile Command arcade cabinet bomb - An IED wired up to a Missile command video game cabinet inside Atari headquarters. *LGM-30 Minuteman - Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). Cleared for launch to destroy the Atari satellite, however Chuck obtains the satellite codes just seconds before the missile would have been launched. *Knife - Used by Farrokh Bulsara to attack Sarah in the TV station. Chuck Versus the Ex *SIG Sauer P229 - Semi-automatic pistol. First seen when held by Casey during the video conference with Beckman at Castle. Category:Gadgets